Maid in the Manor
by PinkChubbyMonkey
Summary: Ginny has left her family after Harry stood her up at the alter, and finds herself working for Draco as a maid. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Tangled  
  
Chapter One  
  
By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in a pathetic muggle hotel lobby waiting for his luggage. It wasn't his idea to stay in this...place, but the Ministries. He had been waiting for the past five minutes, just standing there in his opinion like an oaf, a very handsome one though. He was actually enjoying standing there since most of the women would stare at him, and some were rather attractive (for muggles).  
  
Another five minutes went by. 'Damn it! If I knew it would take this long I would have brought it down myself.' He thought to himself while walking towards the front desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He turned to see what it was and it was an absolutely beautiful woman, and she was wearing the hotel uniform. 'Shame that she is a muggle,' he thought to himself, 'oh well, it's not like I am going to marry her or anything, flirting won't hurt.'  
  
"Hello Miss. I was wondering if you could find out what is taking my luggage so long." Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, of course I-" she looked up and stopped She was much prettier close up he thought. Reddish hair, big brown eyes, perfect nose, skinny, but not too skinny, short, he wondered what her legs looked like. 'Damn desk' he cursed to himself. "Well, well, well, look who is here, last person I thought I would ever see or would want to see." Her beautiful eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Draco.  
  
"School, Weasel-ette, the single person Harry Potter fan club, remember?"  
  
"Weasley?! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Potter and having more children then you can afford like your mother and father?"  
  
She laughed. "Well, Malfoy, not that it is any of your business, but I didn't marry Potter. Day before the wedding he told me that he had been seeing Hermione for years and couldn't end it with her. It was a horrible thing to hear. My family had some nerve to actually keep knowing them, inviting them over, and treating them like family. So I left. I haven't talked to them for two years, and have no desire to either. Ron I think left too, heartbroken about Hermione doing what she did to him, and angry at Harry for backstabbing him."  
  
"So now you work here? How low can you go?"  
  
"Very low, Malfoy. Actually today is my last day, I quit, I hate it here."  
  
"Oh, and now what are you going to do for money and where are you going to live, a cardboard box?" Just then a small young man came by carrying Draco's luggage and setting it down.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry that your luggage took so long, but here you go." The small man squeaked and walked off rather quick towards the stairs.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, "You luggage is here. Good bye."  
  
Draco picked up his bags and turned around and headed for the door, but stopped and went back to the desk.  
  
"Miss Ex-Weasley I have an idea, what if you worked for me. I was thinking of hiring a maid. I sent all the house elves to my mother since they annoyed me. The pay will be good, free food and a room. Well free food if you don't eat me out of a house and home. What do you think?" Draco said quickly. Ginny's jaw dropped. She just stared at Draco as if he had grown an extra head.  
  
"Are you offering me a job? And a place to live?" She asked. Draco just nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Answer me before I change my mind." Draco snapped.  
  
"Well, I am not my father, muggles annoy me. Then again you annoy me." She laughed.  
  
"Well?" asked Draco starting to tap his foot on the marble floor.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, I think I will take your offer." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Great, well quit this job or whatever and we will get your things and then head to my house."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
Ok, that is all for now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tangled: Maid in the Manor  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This just is for fun, and I am not making any money from this. I am too poor to sue so don*t even bother.  
  
A/N: SINCE FF.NET IS BEING MEAN TO ME I CAN NOT USE QUOTIONS OR ELSE I GET SOMETHING LIKE THIS * or * So everything that should be in quotes or anything like that will be in *. I AM SOOOOOO VERY SORRY about this. I will keep updating and try to figure out with is wrong with this. If you know what is up with this please email me because I find ' and " annoying. But I also find using * in place of them is hard to. I am sooooooooo sorry about this.  
  
Draco was sitting with his luggage watching muggles walk back and forth to the stairs and all around the hotel lobby that was in his view from his seat in a quite comfortable sofa. Ginny asked Draco to just sit there and wait for her to finish her shift and then they would head to her apartment and gather her things and head...*home*.  
  
After the first 10 minutes of watching pathetic muggles wander around the lobby, he got bored with them, and decided to think. He sat there for a moment just to think about what to think about, when he found himself saying to himself, *Why am I thinking about what to think about? Shouldn*t the thought just come to me. I need to think more, without thinking I offered Weasley Seven a job as my maid.* Draco sat there for another moment or two when he starting thinking about, *Why didn*t you just change your mind after you asked, or say, you honestly thought I would really offer you a job?* Draco thought about that for a moment, he didn*t know why, maybe it was her big eyes, or her smile that was on her face when she thought she was going to have a job, away from muggles. Then Draco*s thoughts were stopped my a plop next to him. He looked over and there was Weasley.  
  
*Done Miss Weasley?* Draco asked, she just nodded and stood up. Draco followed suit and then they walked out of the hotel. *Well, where do you live? Iwill get a...cab.*  
  
*No no no, we just have to walk a few blocks over, besides this is London, you aren*t going to get a cab that fast. It won*t kill you to walk a little, besides you were on the quidditch team. Give me one of those bags Draco.* Ginny said. She reached for one of the two bags and he pulled it away from her and smiled.  
  
*Miss I am a gentleman, I will not ask a...lady...to carry my bags.*  
  
*Your mother would be proud.* Ginny laughed, her eyes twinkled. Draco nodded and before he had time to notice it they were at her building. *I am on the second floor, I normally take the stairs, but let*s take the elevator to save time because of the bags.* Ginny opened the door to the building and walked in. Draco looked around, it was a nice looking apartment building, he looked to his left and saw Ginny, she motioned for him to come to her but he headed for the stairs.  
  
*I am not helpless, I can carry these up the stairs, besides we both were on the qudditch team. Unless you are to tied after a short walk?* Ginny stared at Draco and headed up the stairs and Draco followed her. Before he knew what he was doing he was watching her walk up the stairs. She was nicely shaped. Besides, it wasn*t like he was attracted to her, or would even date her, he was just looking. They reached the second floor landing and walked a short distance down a hallway where they stopped in front of a blue door with 12 G on it. Ginny pulled a key out of the pocket of her navy skirt. She opened the door and walked in and Draco followed her in.  
  
*Sit down; I will be here in a moment.* Ginny said heading towards a short hallway and going into a room. Draco sat on an over stuffed blue couch and looked around the room. She had a lot of muggle things, maybe because she lived so close to them and figured that maybe sometimes the muggles or landlord stop by. Draco heard and door open and close and foot steps* coming towards him, wow Ginny is a fast packer he thought.  
  
*I know who you are. You are Draco Malfoy. Why is Ginny moving in with you?* said a female voice. He knew the voice he had heard it somewhere before, but where. Draco turned his head and saw a tall blonde girl with large blues looking at him.  
  
*Ginny didn*t mention a roommate, and then again we haven*t really talked much.* Draco said.  
  
*That*s nice of you. Now I can ask Neville to move in with me. He wanted me to move in with him, but I don*t want to leave to city, and now there will be more room here with Ginny gone.* Said the girl.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, about the name he just heard and looked up at the girl, *Neville LONGBOTTOM? Why would you want him here? To live?*  
  
The girl looked Draco up and down and smiled, *You have no idea who I am, then again we never really did talk. I have been dating Neville since my Sixth year at Hogwarts. That is why I want him to move in.*  
  
Just then Ginny came out with one large suitcase and 3 little suitcases. She put them down for a moment to hug the girl and talk for a minute. Then Ginny picked up her bags and opened the door. Draco got up from his spot on the couch and picked up his bags and walked out of the apartment. He thought they were about to leave when Ginny said, *One more second. Just want to say one more good-bye.* She opened the door again and said loudly, *Bye Luna! Good luck with you and Neville!*  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 is FINALLY UP! After making you poor people wait forever. Well please review! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Maid in the Manor

_**Chapter 3**_

_by Catherine PinkChubbyMonkey_

A/N: So I haven't even read any fanfiction in over a year and a half, but I have been receiving quite a few reviews in the past 3 weeks, and it reminded me of my stories, so I think I will update all of them. Maybe only this one, but at least this one. Gosh, 2004, and now it is 2006. I'm an adult now. Wow…anywho, my grammar and structure should be a tad bit better, I hope… :D

"So this is your room, you can do whatever you want to it, and have whoever you want in it. It is a little small, but at least it is something. Right Weasley?" smirked Draco to his female companion.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You know, I don't know why I am doing this, I haven't seen you in years, and I still remember all the cruel things you said in did at Hogwarts," snapped Ginny.

Draco ran a hand through his neat white platinum hair and sighed. "I'm a different person now since school. I watched my family be destroyed in only a matter of minutes, and barely escaped myself. I am lucky to still have this manor and a job with the Ministry after the War. Damn lucky, but there were a few months in hiding when I was alone, and I wanted, well needed, a better place to stay but was forced to remain where I was…"

"You aren't making sense. I know what happened to your family, I was in the God damned Order, I helped hide you; I watched Harry talk to the Ministry, pretending to be Dumbledore and some _great_ wizard. Hurry this stroll down memory lane, I have had a long day!" interrupted Ginny. Draco looked at her and stared at her, not into her eye, but just at her. "Well, this is your room. I hope you are comfortable. Tomorrow I am busy so the next day I will have your paper work ready for you, and show you what I would like done everyday," said Draco, "good evening to you Miss." And with that he left Ginny standing alone.

_Oh he is the only one who has had a hard life, and LOST his family_ _at least his family is dead and that is why he lost them_, Ginny thought to herself. She looked at her new, _home_. It wasn't much, just a small room. Four white walls, red carpeting, and a small bay window. The room was furnished minimally, a single double bed with bedding, a desk, a night stand, a chair, and a mirror. _Why did I do this_? Ginny said aloud to herself. _Why am I here?_ She looked at her reflection in the dusty mirror and started to play with her hair. She knew the answer, but couldn't dare to think it aloud, because then it would become too real. She wanted to do something for herself, something to make her family furious, something she always wanted to do.

After Draco joined the Order, she realized she started to fancy him, maybe just fantasize because he was, _is_ she corrected herself, a very good looking man. She always imagined getting to know her families enemy, and this was a way to get to know him.

Ginny looked around the room once more, and walked to the door. She exited and walked to how she thought was the entrance hall. Ginny looked at the portraits and turned left and right where she thought was correct. After fifteen minutes of walking around, in what she thought might be circles she admitted it, "I'm lost in a fucking house." She started at the portrait of witch and a cat, _No I don't need help,_ she thought, and continued walking. After another thirty minutes of searching she started to feel panicky.

Finally she entered the kitchen and saw Draco standing in front of what looked like a muggle refrigerator. He turned around and laughed. "I don't recall telling you how to get to the kitchen, but with thighs like it must just be second nature to find food. Another trait from your mother you have."

"I'm not fat, and I was just-just looking around and trying to find a loo because you mister charity over there didn't tell me where to find one, and I stumbled in here in my search for one."

"Oh, a loo, well there is one next to your room the door to the right of it.."

Ginny blushed, "Well I was also looking for you. I have something to ask. A favor."

Draco leaned back against the counter and Ginny watched his eyes move up and down her and then meet her eyes. "Well, you aren't really in a situation to be asking for a favor seeing that you are here, in my kitchen thanks to a huge favor I am giving you. Never mind that, what is it?" Draco finished softly and not in his mocking tone.

"I need to borrow an owl," said Ginny.

A/N: Well, I had no idea where I was going to go with this story, and still don't. I might write another 3 or 4 chapters, and finish this story off soon. I don't know. Just bored, and need something to do to past time.

Please review, they make me happy. Also, tell me what you want to happen, maybe it will!


End file.
